


Would You Come Back to Me

by Eylle9



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, CC-2224 | Cody Needs a Hug, Commander Cody Week 2021, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Obi-Wan Kenobi Trained Luke Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi's Infinite Sadness, Post-Order 66 (Star Wars), kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 02:26:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30082047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eylle9/pseuds/Eylle9
Summary: Commander Cody Week Day #4 Prompt: Post Order 66Cody found Obi-Wan Kenobi on Tatooine. However, he couldn't guess seeing a 10 years old child with the Jedi would change his life for the last time.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Luke Skywalker, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Luke Skywalker, Owen Lars & Luke Skywalker & Beru Whitesun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 55





	Would You Come Back to Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crazyinfj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyinfj/gifts).



> Obi-Wan doesn’t know about the chips.

Tatooine, Cody thought. There was something about this planet, something he knew, something he couldn't remember. However, there was an obvious question in his head: why would a desert planet mean something to him? A planet that was not even fully under the

Empire's control, but loyal to every decision made by the Emperor, like many more Outer-Rim planets, why did it matter? 

But this was not what possessed his mind. Cody knew there was something else. It was like a part of him was screaming at him, shouting about what he needed to know, but Cody was deaf to these words, he couldn't hear any of them. There was a deep, uncrossable abyss between him and the memories, and he couldn't awaken that part of himself. 

The heat of the twin suns that lit the planet prevented Cody from thinking clearly. He was tired and dehydrated. It was not a surprise to be unable to find water in such a place. 

There should have been more troopers with him, Cody thought. Then he remembered there was, but he left them when he heard a voice calling for him. Just like Tatooine, there was something familiar about the voice, one that he couldn't put his finger on. 

Cody sat down on the rough sand, knowing full well that it would burn his skin if he made direct contact with it. 

Then he took his helmet off, hoping he would be able to breathe better. But the light of the suns blinded him instead. Cody lost the track of time until someone saved him from this sadistic pain by standing right in front of him. The man’s shadow allowed Cody the ability to see again. 

The man was holding some type of water canteen, and he graciously gave it to Cody. Quickly, Cody took a few slips from it then he turned his face so he could thank the random stranger. 

Cody’s eyes opened widely, taken aback with shock. “Kenobi,” he whispered. However, his body couldn’t resist the desire to rest anymore. Cody’s world turned dark as his head fell to the sand. 

____________________________________ 

Cody opened his eyes to see no one other than Kenobi sitting beside him. Cody’s hand reached where his blaster should have been without thinking. Unsurprisingly, it was not there. 

Kenobi was not a fool, Cody knew this well. He wouldn’t be able to escape from Utapau if he was. Kenobi must have realised he woke up because he started talking. 

“I’m sorry, Cody. However, I had to take the blaster for the safety of both of us.” The traitor said, his voice soft but Cody wouldn’t fall for that. He betrayed all of his men. No, this was not right. He betrayed the Republic, but the Republic didn’t exist for several years. 

The Jedi attempted to kill the Chancellor, the Emperor, his mind reminded him. Cody was confused because he had learned about this after he had come to Coruscant from Utapau. It was after the Emperor gave the Order, he was sure of it. 

Cody stopped himself before he delved into deeper thoughts. It should be Kenobi, playing with his mind. In the end, all of the Jedi were traitors. 

He didn’t say anything to the Jedi for a long time until Kenobi stood up and brought a few things to eat. 

Kenobi was about to say something or it was Cody who was going to say something, but the door was opened and the heavy ambience of the room changed when a small boy came inside. 

“Ben!” The boy shouted, hugging Kenobi tightly. 

Kenobi’s face softened when he looked at the child. But somehow, Cody saw the traitor’s worry under the gentle smile. 

“I thought you were not going to come today, little one.” The child’s smile could brighten everyone’s day, but Cody was not going to accept this. 

“Yes, but I asked Uncle Owen nicely just like you said, and Aunt Beru convinced him.” Then the kid looked at him. 

“Hi!” He said, waving a hand. 

Kenobi turned to face him. After thinking for a few seconds, he looked at the boy again. 

“This is my friend, Cody,” The Jedi said. That shocked Cody. _A friend?_ Cody would kill the traitor if he could just take his blaster back. And possibly after the boy left. He didn’t need to be a witness or see such a horrific event. 

“I’m Luke.” The boy introduced himself with a big smile. 

“I was just planning to make tea. Would you like to help me?” Kenobi kneeled in front of Luke while asking the question. 

“Of course!” 

“Then, you know the way to the kitchen. I need to talk about something with Cody, and I will be there, alright?” Luke nodded and started running towards a door that, Cody interfered, led to the kitchen. 

“I’m not your friend, and you will be dead once I found my-” 

“You can’t leave,” Kenobi said solemnly. 

“What?” 

“I can’t let you leave. I can’t let anyone know about Luke, not the Emperor, and _especially_ not Vader,” Kenobi said while looking directly into his eyes. “And you lost my trust back when you gave the order to shoot me behind my back, and when your brothers killed every member of my family with a Sith Lord leading them.” Cody didn’t know why, but those words hurt him as someone struck him from his heart. If they were false accusations, why did they hurt so much? 

Why would he feel guilty about doing his duty? It was a shame that he couldn’t kill Kenobi that day. Then why did he feel like it was wrong? 

Kenobi left him without saying anything else. A few minutes later, he could hear the sound of Kenobi and Luke’s laughs from the kitchen. 

Luke brought him a cup of tea too. It was a flavour Cody knew, but there was no tea in the Imperial Center, not for the clones. 

____________________________________ 

On the first day of his imprisonment, he tried to run away when Luke came to visit again. 

Luke waved at him just before Kenobi took him to another room. 

Cody thought this would be a great possibility to run while the Jedi was distracted. Despite being able to reach the door, Cody couldn’t leave the house because Kenobi was right behind him. 

“I will not let you go, Cody.” The traitor reminded him. “I cannot.” He added. 

On the second day, it was just him and Kenobi. Cody had to find a way to run away and report to his Emperor. This boy had to be important, somehow. If Kenobi was trying this hard to protect him, the Emperor would need to know. 

But instead of making a plan to escape, Cody asked the question that gnawed away his mind. 

“Why have you not killed me yet?” Kenobi raised his eyebrows. 

“Excuse me?” 

“I’m a threat to you and the boy. If you eliminate me, your secret will be safe.” 

“I’m a Jedi, even when my family is gone. The Order might not be here, but it changes neither who I am nor what my beliefs are. A Jedi always chooses not to kill.” Kenobi stopped to take a deep breath. “And a part of me wants to believe whatever we went through means something.” 

Kenobi turned his back to leave the room, but before taking the last step to leave the room, he looked at Cody once again. 

“However, I will have to kill you if you become a greater threat.” 

“To you or the boy?” 

“To the galaxy.” 

____________________________________ 

On the fifth day, Cody realized Luke came once in two days. 

“Are you training him?” Cody asked. 

“Yes.” 

"Is he going to be a Jedi?” 

“If he wants to.” 

“I didn’t know it was a choice.” Kenobi looked at him with a shocked expression. 

“Of course it is. There were padawans and knights who left the Order, even some masters.” 

“I thought the Jedi were child kidnappers.” That voice in his head was shouting at him again, telling him how wrong he was. 

“What? No! We have a list of Force-sensitives but we don't take them from their parents without permission." 

“That's not what the Empire says." 

“Don't you remember the time Cad Bane stole the list and started kidnapping children? It's the Sith who kidnaps children, not us." Cody didn't answer but the voice in his head agreed with Kenobi. 

____________________________________ 

On the twentieth day, Cody realized how in sync he was with Kenobi. They woke up at the same time. They didn't need to talk about who was going to do what, Cody would know what Kenobi would be doing and vice versa. 

It felt right, doing small things, even tea with Kenobi felt more right than what he had done the last ten years. That scared him. 

Cody served the Empire, he was a captive there. 

_Never forget that!_ Cody told himself. 

But it felt great to be treated as a human, not as a clone. 

_No, he is a traitor._

It had been 20 days but neither Kenobi nor Luke looked at him like he was different from them. They didn't underestimate him, not even once. 

_He needs to run away and tell the Empire about Kenobi and Luke._

Cody didn't run away, he had already tried to do that more than ten times, in more than five different ways in his stay. He went to bed instead. 

____________________________________ 

On the forty-fifth day, Luke and Kenobi sat down with him for the first time. Luke was a curious child. He had many questions to ask and Cody decided to let him. 

“How did you two meet?” 

“It was back in the Clone Wars." Luke's eyes opened widely and he turned his face to face Cody. 

“Are you a Jedi?" 

“No." 

“Then you are a clone! That's so cool!" 

“What?" 

"I've never met a clone before, but Ben tells many great stories about them, about you guys." Cody looked at Kenobi to see if it was true but Kenobi didn't look back at him. 

Luke continued asking questions, he answered them as far as he could remember but it reminded him of something. 

There were so many younglings in front of him, Jedi younglings who lived in the Jedi Temple. They were happy, he turned right, there he was sitting next to him, helping him answering the questions. Kenobi was smiling at the younglings. Cody thought smiling suited Kenobi. When he turned back to younglings, he felt that he was smiling too. 

Then, it was only Luke looking at him. There was a question on his mind: _How could those younglings betray the Empire too?_

As he couldn’t find a reason for the death of them, he mourned them, only remembering the smiles on their faces, not any of their names. 

____________________________________ 

On the seventy-ninth, day, Cody met Beru and Owen Lars. Apparently, Luke and Obi-Wan lost the track of time and they were worried about Luke. 

Obi-Wan asked if they wanted to have dinner with them and Luke convinced them to do so. 

Cody and Obi-Wan walked towards the kitchen together. Just before they opened the door, he felt there was someone behind them. It was Beru who wanted to help them. 

Unfortunately, the great negotiator couldn't convince Mrs. Lars to relax and allow him to host, so slightly begrudgingly, Obi-Wan let her and Owen prepare the table. 

Luke was going to take what Obi-Wan and Cody prepared and give it to his uncle and aunt to put it somewhere on the table. 

After living with Obi-Wan for more than two months, it was so easy for Cody to prepare something with Obi-Wan. It was not only an obligation anymore, Cody had fun while spending time with Obi-Wan even though he didn't want to accept that fact. 

Someone opened the door. He thought it would be Luke, but it was Beru. She smiled at them gently, like she knew something. 

“Where is Luke?" Obi-Wan, who was also smiling, asked. 

“Oh, he is trying to help-" Beru cut herself as she remembered something. Her smile grew even bigger. "I'm sorry, he is not trying, he is helping his uncle. Because _do or do not, there is no try._ " Obi-wan laughed at this. 

“I'm glad he cares about his lessons." After eating dinner, Cody thought it would be hard to make Luke leave but he realized how wrong he was as he found Luke trying to keep his eyes open. 

“Luke, are you trying not to sleep?" He asked. 

“No, I'm not trying. Do or do not, there is no try." He mumbled. 

“Then you should sleep, little one," Obi-Wan, who came next to Cody, said. 

Owen said he would be able to carry Luke to their house. Obi-Wan asked if they wanted him to walk with them to their house, but Beru assured them they would be okay. 

Obi-Wan left to bring a few thick clothes as even the desert got colder in the evenings. 

While he was not there, Beru decided to ask Cody a question. 

“Do you like Ben?" It was a simple question, did he like him… 

“What?" Cody asked back instead, appalled by the inquiry. 

“I saw how you looked at him, the way you worked together. I saw how you smiled at him." 

“No ma'am, there is nothing between us." She nodded but she didn't look like she believed him. 

____________________________________ 

On the… Cody realized he lost the count of days. But this was not the only thing he realized. He realized Beru was right, he realized he liked Kenobi. 

That day, Cody tried to run away once again after a long time. 

He got further away than the last times. It was probably because Obi-Wan didn't think he would try it again. 

But Obi-wan found him anyway. Cody tried to pretend that didn’t matter to him, didn’t make him feel things he shouldn’t. 

“Why?" He asked. Cody didn't answer him. 

“Why?" He asked with his eyes this time. Cody didn't want to answer it, but the words fell from his lips. 

“I was afraid." 

“Of what?" 

“Of the things I don't know. I feel like there is a voice in my head, shouting at me. He knows things I don't know. He wants me to let him free but I can't, because there is another voice, louder than him, telling me not to do it." Obi-Wan didn't say anything, he just let Cody lay on him. And this was somehow what he needed. 

____________________________________ 

A few days later, Cody listened to the voice he was afraid of and he kissed Obi-Wan. It was the perfect moment until he felt the wall that was imprisoning the voice in his head shattering into pieces. And Commander Cody of 212th who was loyal to his general was set free. 

“General?" He asked. 

“Cody, what?" 

“I'm so sorry, general. I remember everything. There is a chip in the head of every clone, they make us do what the Emperor wants. They were activated once he gave Order 66. I know it's not enough sir, but I'm so sorry for what happened. I can't believe I tried to kill you." Cody was crying, shaking in the arms of the very person he tried to kill. The very person he loved. 

On the other hand, Obi-Wan was shocked. He could not speak, he could not look at Cody's face. 

“The younglings, they are all dead," Cody whispered to himself. 

Then he apologized, several times until Obi-wan found his voice to speak. 

“It was not your fault, Cody." 

“It was me behind that blaster, I was the one who ordered their deaths. How is this not my fault?" 

“You could not resist it, Cody." They hugged each other and both of them cried until they fell asleep, drowned in each other’s tears. A few hours later, Luke found them cuddling on the couch. He went to Obi-Wan's room to grab a blanket. Quietly Luke covered them with it and sat down next to Obi-Wan to hug him. He fell asleep in the next few minutes like that. 

____________________________________ 

It was at least a year after Cody's chip was deactivated. Luke and Obi-Wan finished trading earlier that day to celebrate Luke's 12th birthday. Luke held Cody's hand with his right one while he held Obi-Wan's with his left one. Like that, they started going towards Lars Homeland. 

Cody looked at their little family: Obi-Wan, Luke, Beru and Owen. He knew Obi-wan was used to community, because so was he, that he missed the Jedi Order like Cody missed his brothers. But both of them had to be strong and they were doing a great job. 

Until Cody spotted a group of stormtroopers, coming towards where they were. 

“They are too crowded," Obi-Wan said. He was worried but obviously, for Cody, he didn't want Luke to understand. 

There was only one thing that came to Cody's mind. 

“I will go," Cody said. 

“No. You can't win against them." 

“You know this is the only thing that makes sense, Obi-Wan. If they see your lightsaber or if you use the Force in front of them they will alert everyone. It will put both you and Luke in danger." Obi-Wan shook his head. 

“But if it is a clone trooper they will think my chip is manufactured. You both will be safe. Luke is Galaxy's only hope, Obi-Wan and he needs you to protect and train him." 

"There should be another way," Obi-wan whispered. His eyes told Cody a different story, they said _I don't want to lose you too._

But Obi-Wan accepted with a nod after thinking and being not able to find a better way. 

“I love you," Cody said. 

“I love you too." Their lips connected for the last time. 

Obi-Wan held Luke's hand. 

“Where is Cody going?" Luke asked. 

“Do you remember how your mother became one with the Force?" Obi-Wan asked and Luke nodded. 

“Now, it's time for Cody to become one with the Force too." 

“So we won't see him once again, but he will always be with us?" 

“Exactly," Obi-Wan said, Cody could see the sadness in his eyes. However, he was strong, as always. Cody would be too, like his lover, he would only smile at the face of death. 

When Cody turned his face to look at Luke, he saw him coming next to him. Luke stopped when he got close and hugged him tightly. 

“I will miss you, Cody," he said. 

“I will miss you too," Cody said and meant it. 

He turned his back to the two Jedi. After taking a few steps he turned back to say one last thing. 

“May the Force be with you." Cody knew Jedi believed when one dies they became one with the Force. In a way, Cody said these words that he heard Jedi saying far too many times to reassure them he would always be with them. 

Luke and Obi-Wan answered him at the same time."May the Force be with you." 

When Cody made sure they were far away enough, he shouted at the stormtroopers. 

“Don't shoot, I'm a clone trooper!" 

“Give us your number!" One of them shouted back. 

“CC-2224.” 

“It says you died two years ago.” 

“Oh, no, it must be wrong,” Cody said as he leaned to take his blaster. 

While the troopers were distracted by Cody's "death" he started to shoot at them. After killing half of the troopers, he got shot, once, twice. He fell to the ground with the third shot. But even like that, he killed the last trooper. 

Before closing his eyes, he saw Luke and Obi-Wan leaving with Owen and Beru who had a few bags in their hands. 

He let the Force take him after smiling one last time.

**Author's Note:**

> [Crazyinfj’s Tumblr! (aka the amazing beta)](http://crazyinfj.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Eylle9’s Tumblr! (aka the writer)](https://tumblr.com/blog/eylle9)
> 
> Because Crazyinfj wrote [ an amazing fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29933496/chapters/73678629) about Luminara and hurt me by doing so, I decided to do my part. :)


End file.
